My Pink Professor
by puckengays
Summary: Marceline is 17 years old and has just begun college. After choosing Science, she meets a certain pink haired professor who never fails to catch her attention. - Bubbline teacher/student AU. (credit to owner of the image)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is something I thought of based on my own experience.. a crush on a teacher. And geez, it's painful. I hope you enjoy. —

Science. Out of all the subjects I could have chosen, I decided to take applied sciences in college. Wow Marcy, you're so punk rock! It seemed like the best option. Ooo College specialises in the sciences due to their newly developed labs, professional equipment and incredible staff. I've always found Science the easiest because c'mon, you get a book, you learn it. Simple.. right? Well, I sure hope so.

I'm one of the oldest students here already, it's the September term and my birthday came along last week. I'm 17 now and I've just got my scooter license, so getting to college is no hassle. I park it up front and clamber off; the science building is literally a minute's walk away. I'm not exactly nervous, just disappointed. None of my friends are nerdy enough to take science, so I'm going to be meeting new people and uhh.. that's not something I'm confident with. I'm not exactly the most optimistic person and I guess people find it hard to get along with me. I walk through the double doors and check the room number. "Y12" It's apparently upstairs. I'm walking up the stairs and the door is literally in front of me. I peek through the window and a couple of students are already inside sat on the benches. But before I notice them, I noticed a flash of pink. Like, the colour, pink. The brightest pink I've ever seen.

I'm turning the door handle.

I raise my hand slightly and give a half smile as I walk in. In the room are metal benches arranged in rows and a desk at the front with a whiteboard and computer. There are also sinks placed around the room, as this is a science lab."Welcome to Science!" said a pink haired girl, far too enthusiastically. I made my way over to a bench on the far right near the wall. I'm going to be relying on you wall, I can lean on you all I want when I'm bored. In a couple of minutes the class is pretty much full up. There's around twenty of us. The pink hair speaks again. "Hello all, once again, welcome to Science. My name is Miss Bonnibel and I'm going to be your teacher for a whole two years. Isn't that exciting?" she giggled after mentioning this. 'Miss Bonnibel'. What kind of a name is that? Seriously? I snorted slightly after witnessing her dorkiness. I put my hand over my face so nobody noticed. She continued with her introduction. "I'm going to come round and speak to you all individually in a second. I think asking you to introduce yourselves to the class is what they used to do in pre-school, and of course, it can stay in pre-school."

She seems pretty chilled. She got a few nods from the class in response. She began making her way around all of us, asking for names and giving out gigantic smiles. I've never seen someone so optimistic and bubbly and.. pink. It's overwhelming and I don't know whether I should feel sick or not. I'm unsure as to whether I can cope with this woman for two years. Suddenly, she appears in front of me. She's crouched down so her arms are leaning on the desk and her face is in line with mine. It's quite patronizing. "Hey, what's your name?" she smiled. "Marceline. Abadeer," I replied. "Marceline.. I've not heard that one before. I like it," she chirped. "So, why did you choose science?" Shit. W-well, that was sudden. I didn't think this would be an interview. In fact, I didn't even expect to speak to my professor, not today anyway. Fudge. "Uhh.. um.." I was stuttering so badly. Oh god, this is so humiliating. I'm just going to lean against the wall and seem like I'm thinking. "It's hard to think of an answer, isn't it? You just enjoy it, don't you?" she interrupted. I nodded in response. "Well, it's nice to meet you Marceline," she flashed her teeth in a huge smile and walked away, ready to attack her next victim with dumb questions.

I was left there pondering. I still have no opinion on this woman. All I know is that she looks far too young to be a teacher, has outrageously bright hair, is outrageously enthusiastic- she's just, outrageous. And I can't decided whether it's a bad or good type of outrageous. — Before long the bell rang. "Oh- you're free to go now! Nice to meet you all and I'll see you tomorrow," she whisked us away with another smile and a rather awkward wave. It reminded me of the wave I did when I entered the room.

_"Marceline.. I've not heard that one before. I like it."_ What the fuck? Why am I thinking of that? I shook my head in order to try and clear my thoughts. Two years of science with Miss "Bonnibel" is something I'm going to have to get used to.


	2. 2 - She's tolerable

2 - She's tolerable

It's been around two weeks now. Two weeks with "Miss Bonnibel".

In all honesty, it isn't as bad as I'd thought it would be. In all honesty, she's quite like-able. I mean, tolerable.

Anyway.. I'm on my way to class now. I'm turning the door handle, ready to smile awkwardly as I normally do. I'm smiling awkwardly now _(it's my way of saying hi)_ and my hand is still on the door handle and-

** crash. **

I've knocked all the books from the top of the cabinet next to the door. Literally at least twenty have fallen to the floor. _"Oh",_ I look at the floor. I'm crouching down on my way to pick them up; I'm interrupted. _"Leave them Marceline, I'll see to them,"_ Miss says gently. Well, I can't let her do that. I made the mess and I'm going to clean it up.

I continue attempting to pick the books up. _"I'll help"-_ A flash of pink. A warm hand just brushed against mine in an instant.

_"Sorry",_ we both said simultaneously. I felt my cheeks heating up. I'd decided it was time to get up and walk away.

- I looked at her from my desk. She's quite small, not in height, she's rather average in height, but she's petite. I'm just tall and lanky. She moves quickly collecting the books and is now holding them in her arms, struggling to carry them due to her lack of upper body strength. A wave of guilt hits me. I could of carried them easily. _"Sorry,"_ I think to myself. The words just didn't come out. And then before long she's making her way over to my desk, smiling as usual. She's making small talk with the other students, as usual. She must really love her job, she never stops grinning. I fear the day that I see her face without that signature smile on it. Not because of weird reasons, but because it'd be different.

And change is scary I suppose.

_-A/N: a short chapter, but I think the other ones will be much longer and I think I'm going to be updating more regularly now. I may even update tomorrow if I get the chance, but I shall probably update within less than a week due to this short chapter! I should of clarified within the first chapter that this is indeed a multi-chapter fic, sorry I forgot to mention that! Thank you for your reviews, take care. xo_


	3. 3 - Sick

_A/N: Sorry this took a little longer than expected, I haven't been feeling too good in myself lately and I've struggled to find motivation in writing and in my actual studies. But reading your reviews always makes me smile and gives me the smudge of motivation I need! Thank you and enjoy. X _

3 - Sick

I feel sick.

I'm used to this classroom being stuffy now, yet I'm still feeling sick. Lately I find my cheeks feeling hot, and my stomach is twisted with knots and the sighs that escape my mouth never cease.

And she comes over to me and she'll say _"Are you feeling okay, Marceline?"_ and I'll nod my head and fake a smile. How can I smile sincerely, when I've resorted to referring to her as "she"? That's what makes me feel sick. It's like my mind is playing tricks on me, trying to convince myself that she's the only female to exist, or the only one that matters.

Well, If you haven't figured it out, it's Bonnibel. Miss Bonnibel. She puts the heat into my cheeks. But, she's not the only female to exist.

I sit with a friend I've known for a while now. 5 years to be precise. Ellesse Parker. Let me just add the fact that she's fucking nuts. Her favourite colour is purple, it's all that she wears. Even her hair is fucking purple. But whatever, I'm not responsible for the fact that she looks like a walking gumdrop, I couldn't care less. Because she's literally the biggest shit stirrer in the entire school. It's like she thrives on gossip and drama; it's disgusting to witness. I'm stuck with her though. I have been for 5 years. I've always had her back and she hasn't done much damage to me. Well, I don't remember anything major anyway. Sitting with a purple headed space cadet beats sitting alone and letting your thoughts eat away at you.

Sometimes I find myself talking about Bonnibel though. Ellesse doesn't take science you see, she's not the brightest kid. So she doesn't have Bonnibel as a teacher.

The awkward thing is, Ellesse is studying Law. She's convinced that it'll set her up for life, with the big earnings and all that. But I can tell that she hates it, hell even if she doesn't, she's failing it. Today she's talking about fashion, again. But today's particular topic of discussion is... dresses. An item of clothing you wouldn't catch me dead in.

"So I'm thinking pink. Yeah, pink. Not purple. Pink contrasts well with my skin tone, right?"

_"Yeah pink's a good colour,"_ I replied.

"WHAT?! Did you just compliment my choice of colour..? I said pink. That's like, your least favourite colour. Well you hate it because it's girly-"

_"Shit! You're right. That's funny,"_ I laughed awkwardly. _"Times change."_

"No.. times don't change! But your surroundings do.. you're like.. lesbian for Bonnibel," Ellesse smirked cynically.

_"No I'm not?! I just think she's a good teacher."_ This is a prime example of why I actually dislike Ellesse sometimes. I dislike her a lot. But I can't say I hate her.

"Right. I'm gonna go and get a tissue so you can like, wipe that pink blush off your face," she walked away whilst laughing.

Sometimes I think that I really should make some better friends. But I really don't see the point, they'd just leave like everyone else did. Ellesse is the only one who has stayed.

Sometimes I think we all need to remember that the people we have around us are there for a reason. Because they want to be.

And sometimes I think we shouldn't be so hard on them.

_- A/N: Hey again, just to clarify, Ellesse is Lumpy Space Princess. This chapter is based on some problems I have within my own friendship group and I guess you could say Marceline's character is quite a lot like myself. I hope you don't mind and I hope you're liking it! Catch you soon. X_


	4. 4 - Demonstrations

_A/N: This is a short chapter so hopefully I'll update sooner than normal. (Hopefully) Thank you all for your lovely reviews! To the Guest wondering what age Bonni is, let's say she's 21. That makes her and Marcy only 4 years apart. Not too bad, eh? :) _

4 - Demonstrations

"I'm always lecturing you guys, it gets kinda boring, huh?" A few mumbles are heard around the classroom followed by the nodding of several heads. "Okay, let's do more practical. Let's.. do a role play!" The nodding of several heads has turned into the raising of eyebrows and a few giggles. She's such a dork.

"So, subatomic particles. Obviously they consist of protons, neutrons and electrons- let me see, let's have a proton… Casey!" Miss Bonnibel has now picked her first victim, a girl sat on the front row and is making her stand up. She's a tall girl with brunette hair and she's towering over Bonnibel. She really does look so dainty compared to most of the students in this class.

"Now you see Casey right here, is always smiling. She's always conveying positive energy. Let's say she's a proton, as they have a positive charge. Okay, so, let me find a neutron. Let's use.. Jimmy!" Jimmy is someone who I didn't really knew existed. He sits at the back with his head on the desk, sometimes he snores. I think he's a stoner. Or an insomniac. Poor guy. "Now Jimmy here, doesn't really do anything. He doesn't really show much interest in life. Oh, sorry! I mean.. Science." Miss Bonnibel is blushing and laughter fills the room. "He's a neutron because he gives off a neutral effect. He has no charge. Sorry, Jimmy." Jimmy shrugs and returns to his seat.

"Now, I know who my electron is going to be." She's smirking. Is she looking at me? Oh shit! No. No way. She's making her way over here. "This girl here is an electron," her hand is on my shoulder and she's rubbing her fingers into it. I really want to cover my face right now. I can feel my cheeks heating up. "She's quite cynical and tends to think of things negatively.. she needs to be more confident." She flashes me a smile. _"I'm the most confident person in the world."_ "What?" she smiles. _"I'm not confident,"_ I reply awkwardly. "Why not? You should be! Anyway, Marceline is an electron as she has a negative charge." _"I don't remember plugging myself into a wall,"_ I reply cheekily. Everyone laughs. "Ha ha," she says sarcastically and returns to the front of the room.

"So anyway, a subatomic particle, such as a neutrino, is said to move faster than the speed of light. It is 500,00 times lighter than an electron!-"

The bell rings.

_ "Saved by the bell,"_ I mutter. She looks at me with a stern yet playful face. "We'll continue next time! For now, you can get the heck outta here!" she giggles to herself. On my way out, we have a chat.

_"What makes you think I'm so cynical?"_ I smirked. "I know you, Marceline. You're a funny one," she grins. _"Gee, thanks!"_ I reply sarcastically, making my way through the door. "Oh you know what I mean!" she blushes.

I'm a 'funny one' huh? If only she knew what went on inside my head. I'm sure she wouldn't be laughing; she clearly does** not** know me. I grin to myself thinking of today's events. I'm clearly the favourite.


End file.
